Harry Potter and some Unknown
by lilyjamesandharrypotter
Summary: This is a first fanfic but that doesn't mean you can't be harsh. I just want to know if any on like to read this. Please R&R and be honest. there is some romance but not in the first few chapters, there just so you understand what is going on. HPOC RWHG C
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and some unknown.**

Harry Potter turned the corner and came face to face with his cousin, Dudley, and his gang. He ignored them and walked on by. Dudley was a short fat boy who had completed his life's mission by becoming wider then he was tall. He knew Dudley was too sacred to fight him, even though Harry was out numbered, ten to one.

"Oi, Orphan Boy! Come back here!" Dudley's mate Ryan, a stalky boy, yelled after Harry.

Harry's temper was already on top of him. He had just had an argument with his uncle Vernon. He hated that man. Vernon Dursley was just like his son only not as wide. He had a bristly moustache and small pupils.

Harry spun round on the spot.

"What do you want?" he replied trying to keep his temper. "A life maybe?"

He had had enough of being pushed around, and couldn't wait until school started again. There were only two weeks left and then he would be back at his true home. He was going into sixth year.

"I think we need to teach someone a lesson!" Ryan said to the others. "What do you think Dudley?"

Without waiting for an answer he headed towards Harry. Dudley froze with a look of dread on his face. He couldn't beat up Harry because he was a wizard and Harry could do much worse than him. On the other hand he couldn't look scared in front of all his mates.

Luckily for Dudley he didn't have to make that choice, because a second later Harry was on the ground in pain.

'_Shit,' _thought Harry, '_what a day to forget your wand.'_ He had locked it away from Dudley, who had been trying to get it for ages, and forgot to get it before storming out on Uncle Vernon.

Suddenly the heavy thumping and the weight were lifted off Harry.

"Run" he heard Ryan shout to the others.

A hand reached out to him, he took it and was helped to his feet. His eyes wandered around for his glasses. Someone handed them to him.

"Hey," it was a girl's voice; very calming, soft and unbroken "are you okay?"

He gasped, when he saw her face. It was like an angel's, but at the same time very familiar. He was lost for words. She was very pretty and made Harry's heart melt.

"Uh…I…uh…umm…"Harry stuttered.

"Hey, it's a simple question with a simple answer. Yes or no?" she said with a smile; she was teasing him.

"Um, yeah I think I'm okay." He managed to say.

She beamed down at him. A small breeze swept past her and fanned out her black hair, giving her an angelic appearance. He looked deep into her chocolaty eyes.

"Can you find your way home? I think it would be best if you went there."

"Uh… yeah thanks. Who… who are you?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about that you'll find out sooner or later." She sent him a cheeky grin. "Oh yeah, here you go!" she handed him a letter, blew him a kiss and left him in a daze.

She turned the corner and Harry recovered from his daze. He turned his attention to the letter, opened it and pulled out the parchment and began to read.

'_To Harry, _

_I would be delighted if you would come and spend the remaining two weeks with me in the black house. My daughter will come and collect you at your house tomorrow, Sunday, if you want to come. Send your reply by owl, send it to Dumbledore. If it is a yes then be ready at 7:00pm tomorrow with all your stuff. You don't have to return to the Dursley's if you don't want to because you will be of age next June. My daughter will explain to the Dursleys for you._

_Yours faithfully_

_SB & SB'_

Harry stared blankly at the parchment. Questions buzzed through his head. He became lost in the letter and let his feet take him slowly home.

At 6:45pm on Sunday, Harry sat slumped on his desk. Beside him was the letter. He'd read it about twenty times. And he sent his reply _"Yes" _but he hadn't packed yet he wasn't sure it was true.

He awoke to the sound of Hedwig tapping the window with her beak. She had arrived back from her hunting. He got up, walked over to the window and let her in.

It took a while for him to realise she had a letter for him. He untied the letter from her leg and gave her some treats. He unrolled the letter, its contained two words:

"_Don't worry"_

It was now 6:50. He had ten minutes to get ready and pack. He quickly got changed and started chucking random items into his trunks.

_DING DONG_

That was the bell. Harry ran down the stairs with a pair of trainers, but didn't make it before Uncle Vernon.

"Who's at the door now?" Harry heard him muttering to Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia was an average height lady with a horse shaped mouth.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon spat at the person behind the door.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. My name's Samantha and I'm here to collect Harry." She paused, "Which he obviously didn't inform you of. Maybe he didn't think I would come." Samantha told him, her airy voice even calmed him down.

"Ah Harry, there you are! Are you ready? All packed?" she asked Harry, and then she noticed the trainers in his hand. "Maybe not then. I'll come and help you pack and then I'll explain to your aunt and uncle what's going on."

They went up stairs and into Harry's room. Harry started shoving odds and ends into his suitcase. Samantha just stood there and waited.

"Hey, calm down Harry. Step back." She said. Harry did as he was told.

"Right then, strictly speaking I'm not meant to do magic but no-one will know, unless you tell them." She turned to look at him.

Harry shook his head and reassured her with a simple, "No, I won't tell anyone."

She pulled out her wand and muttered; "_Sortus_" and everything Harry owned packed its self away neatly.

"C'mon then." She grabbed one of the two trunks and headed down stairs. Harry followed suit.

He left his trunk next to the other one at the bottom of the stairs and followed her into the living room.

"Okay, where to start?" Samantha pondered. "Right, well we've packed all of Harry's stuff because, unless he wants to, he won't be returning. Harry will become of age at the end of next July…"

"No he won't, because Dudley doesn't become of age until the year after next and he's older than Harry!" Aunt Petunia blurted out.

"Mrs. Dursley, in the wizarding world we become of age at the age of seventeen. Dumbledore's protection will wear off on that day. I think that is all. Would you like to say good bye now." She idly twirled her wand around her fingers.

Uncle Vernon had not taken his eyes off it. It was this that may him grunt a small, "Bye, then."

Samantha seemed not to notice this and left the room with Harry. Who had replied with a simple "Bye."

They picked up the trunks and stepped out into the cold breeze.

After a while of walking in silence Harry felt the need to start a conversation.

He blurted out, "whoareyou?"

"Sorry you're going to have to talk slower near my father. Like I said before my name is Samantha but you can call me Sam, like my friends do." She added as an after thought. Silence over took again.

"Stop here!" she said suddenly and held her arm in front of him.

"Do you know how to apperate?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Okay" she lowered her arm. "Hold on tight. You're going to side-apperate with me." She stated.

He held on tight. After a second he felt like he was being pushed through a thick rubber tube, the pressure was immense.

Not long after the pressure vanished. Harry took a few seconds to recover. He jumped when he realised he was in a different place.

"Ready? This way then." She led the way toward Black House. And knocked on the door.

The door opened, a man stepped out and beamed down at Harry. "HARRY!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Harry was stunned. He managed to splutter "S…S…S" before fainting.

Thank you for taking you time to read this. Please, please, please review. Tell me if you think it's good an I should continue, or tell if its rubbish and I should give up all hope and remove it from all these other great pieces of work.

Once again I thank you for taking the time.

(Next chapter you find out who S is)

C xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_Recap_

'_The door opened, a man stepped out and beamed down at Harry. "HARRY!" he exclaimed excitedly._

_Harry was stunned. He managed to splutter "S…S…S" before fainting.'_

The messy-haired boy heard talking. He opened his eyes, but everything was a blur without glasses. He slowly began to recall what happened the previous night.

Harry suddenly sat up. Samantha and her father jump out of shock from his movement.

"You're awake," she announced before he could speak.

He noticed her for second, surprising himself at how easy it was to look away, then looked at the other side of the bed from her before resting his gaze on her father.

"S…S…Sirius?" his question was barely more than a whisper, but everyone in the room heard.

"Yeah it's me Harry I'm here" Sirius walked towards Harry and held his hand in a fatherly way.

"But how?"

"Well, it's a long a long story. Actually it's not but it took me awhile to understand how it worked. I'll let Sam tell you she's better at explaining than I am."

Harry took his gaze off his godfather and looked at Sam.

"Harry, you have a choice. I can either tell you about myself or how the mutt survived, first. The choice is yours."

"Um…" this was a tough decision, "Sirius first, I think."

"Right then, there's always been a motto in this side of the Black's. It is '_in situations sometimes it is best to disapperate' _this is what Sirius did. He understood that if he didn't do something he would die. But he couldn't do that to you. You've already lost enough.

"So he disapperated to a distant island of pure muggles. On the way he transformed into the big mutt. He lost most of his magic. It takes a long time to recover. Someone took pity on the dog and nursed it to health.

"This is when he returned. During that time and now he is classified as dead. So the Black house was passed down the line to me. Bear that in mind it is my house." She added to Sirius. "We three and Dumbledore are the only one's that know about this. Does that make sense Harry?" he took his time registering this information.

"Yeah, I think so. What's your story?"

"My story starts sixteen years ago, when I was born. My parents were Sirius Black and Marie Spirit." She paused.

"You say were?" his green eyes looked into those brown eyes trying to find an answer, but none came from them.

"A year after my father was sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit." She indicated towards Sirius.

"My mother died soon after of a broken heart, she loved him _so_ much she couldn't bear to live with out him.

"I was sent to an orphanage. I moved from home to home never staying long in one place. My Hogwarts letter never came.

"By the age of thirteen, I realized how different I was from these muggles I was in care with, my magic had started to show it's self. So I took my files, left the home and lived on the street. I met a few witches and wizards, understood they were like me and tried to join them. But when I told them my family name was Black they didn't want to know me any more and walked away. I stopped telling people my family name. a elderly witch took me under her wing, as it is said.

"She taught me how to use and control my magic. I didn't know much about my family just who my parents were. She was the closest thing to a mother I had. A couple of months ago we started to get attacked, by death eaters. The last time was just over a month ago. We were attacked by Voldemort. He killed my mother like figer, this made me angry. He'd taken away the closest thing to a family I had. I stepped up to him. He cast the crucio curse on me. I combined what I had learned and what I had made up and threw it at him in defence. It blocked the pain but left a mark. A cross on my right upper shoulder to the left. I passed out. He must of thought I'd died because he left.

"A month ago my luck changed, Dumbledore came to me and I was given a house passed on by the death of my father. I still at that point thought he was in prison, but I didn't know any thing about that prison. A few weeks later this man came to my door. It was my father. He gave me proff." She laughed.

This took longer to understand but she waited patiently for him.

The three were sitting in silence, just enjoying each other's company, when it hit the green-eyed boy, who was lying down on the sofa next to the female. He was going to spend the rest of the holidays with, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl in the world.

She sighed (happily) accidentally bring his attention to her.

He lifted his head in line with hers.

They stared into the other's eyes for what seemed hours. The eye contact was broken. Both blushed at the realization.

"Well, um…, I think it's time we go to bed now don't you?" this was one of the only times she had been lost for words.

"Yeah." This brought up his self-confidence again.

A small chuckle came from the armchair.

"Oi, you old man, what are you laughing at?" her defences came back.

"Oh, me, nothing." Sirius played the innocent act, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon, bed" Sam ordered.

"Yes mum." Sirius mocked.

He was chased out the room by an angry daughter, followed by a chuckling godson.

Harry awoke the next morning to some happy singing.

He smiled. Today he was meeting up with his friend at diagon alley.

**Hey, please review. Sorry this took so long I was stuck for ideas. If you have any ideas for what could happen in the next chapter they would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to all.**

**Lotte**

**xxx**


End file.
